Underground Pass (dungeon)
The Underground Pass is one of the ways to reach Tirannwn, the westernmost lands in Gielinor. It plays a major role in the Underground Pass quest. In the early years the Underground Pass was a trading route used by the Elves. Later, when Prifddinas became under control of the evil elves, Iban (the spiritual son of Zamorak) took control of the Pass. During the quest, it is the player's job to kill Iban. After that, the Pass is under the command of King Lathas from East Ardougne. Since Iban studied under Lord Daquarius prior to taking over the Underground Pass, and Daquarius is only in his thirties at the time the game takes place (year 169), Iban himself is likely even younger; this would mean that his takeover of the Underground Pass was a relatively recent event. Getting through the Underground Pass The following only contains information on how to get through the pass after the quest is done. You will not be able to enter Iban's Temple and the Elven lands until you have spoken to King Lathas at the start of Regicide. For using the pass, it is recommended to have a high agility level. A Thieving level of 50 is another advantage. These items are needed: * Rope (it is a good idea to bring a few spares if your agility is low) * Any bow that does not provide its own ammo (not the Crystal Bow, Zaryte bow, Quickbow or Boogie Bow) * A few arrows of any metal. (note: broad and dark arrows will not work for this) * It is also a good idea to have some food, just in case. * Spade (Toolbelt will work) These steps are to be followed to cross the pass: # Enter the pass through the cave entrance at West Ardougne. Do not attempt to cross the swamp bubbles in the cave - instead, simply walk around them. # Talk to Koftik, and he will give you a damp cloth. Use it on an arrow to change it to a fire arrow. Use this arrow on the fire, and go to the little chamber north. (It is possible to miss, so taking more arrows may be a good idea). # From here, you can fire the arrow at the guide rope, and you will automatically cross the bridge. # Now, go to the little chamber to the north and pick up a plank. # It is possible to fail this part and lose your rope, so bringing multiple ropes is a good precaution. Continue going south, then east, and use a rope on an old spike on the ground on your side next to the north gap. (Note: It is possible to fail the obstacle and fall. In this case, you'll have to navigate a rock maze to get out. You will end up at the beginning of the pass, and you'll have to start at step 2 again) # Continue following the path through two rockslide obstacles. You will come to a grid of spike traps. For each person the path to cross these is different, so it is suggested that once you find your path, you write it down somewhere - you could already have figured out which path is safe for you while doing the Underground Pass quest. If the surge ability is unlocked, it is possible to use it to run past the four last spike traps. # Once past the spike traps, pull the lever and the portcullis will rise. Do not take the obstacle pipe because it's only one-way and you will have to redo step 5. # Continue going west, and as you run past the wall traps, you might take some damage. If you have a good thieving level you can try to disable them by searching the odd markings on the wall. Be careful here, as you may take multiple triple-digit damage per trap if you try to run past without disabling them! However, if you have unlocked the surge ability, you can use that to run past the traps and not get hit. # Next, climb down the well and head west towards the cages. Enter the south-east cage and dig up the heap of mud. This will take you to the back of the cage. Follow the path and click on 'Cross Ledge' (if you fail, you reach back to the cell area). # In the next area you have a couple choices. You may either picklock the door by following the southward path (if you have 50 thieving - once past the door, make sure you don't step on the bubbles, or you'll have to start back at the beginning. - or you may cross the bridges (the higher your agility level, the less your chance of failing it). # Whichever path you took, follow the path to the south and go through the obstacle pipe. Go past the unicorn cage and pass through a tunnel on the north side of the cave. # Follow the cave until you pass the zombies and see paladins. Use the earlier found plank on either one of the "flat rock" traps to get past. # Continue forward, and you will be standing in front of a door which leads to a huge cavern with a set of bridges. Using the map below is recommended to reach the Well of Voyage. You will need to cross the bridges to reach Iban's temple in the middle of this large area. (If you fail to cross a bridge, you will fall to the level below and be dealt a considerable amount of damage. It is possible to climb back up to the area using some stairs at the south or northwest of the room. # In Iban's temple, you can talk to Koftik and he will give you a stew and two pieces of bread to heal you (only once). Enter the Well of Voyage (where Iban's chamber/room is), follow a short passageway, and you can enter the Elven lands! An altar, and summoning obelisk are just west of the well to recharge prayer and summoning. Maps of the Underground Pass First level Second level # Entrance and crates # Mud pile - dig with a spade here # Ledge # Agility maze # Easy route - Requires level 50 Thieving # Exit to next area (Obstacle pipe) Monsters * Rats, level 2 * Goblins, level 8 and 16 * Blessed giant rats, level 24 * Giant bats, level 64 Third level # Entrance # Unicorn # Paladins (level 81) # Well (for recharging Iban's staff) # Door to Iban's Temple Monsters * S = Skeletons, levels 22 and 46 * Z = Zombies, level 18 and 42 Iban's Temple This is the last large chamber, where you will find Iban to complete Underground Pass quest. Gallery Underground Pass bog.png|A swampy bog in the pass Underground Pass furnace.png|A furnace within the pass Underground Pass slaves.png|The prison Well to Iban's Lair.png|The door leading to Iban's cavern Half soulless.png|Cages with half-soulless Underground Pass dwarf camp.png|The camp of the four trapped dwarves Underground Pass Spider Lair.png|Kalrag and his spiders Kardia's house.png|Kardia's house Iban's Temple.png|The Lair of Lord Iban Iban's room.png|Iban on his throne Well of Voyage.png|The Well of the Damned is the Well of Voyage Music * Iban - Main area of the Underground Pass. * Moody - Near the entrance of underground pass in West Ardougne. * Cursed - A few spaces near the entrance of Underground Pass. * Underground Pass - If you fall into the grid trap. * Well of Voyage - At the room with the Well of Voyage. * The Cellar Dwellers - When entering the Underground Pass. * Expecting - If you fall through the swamp. * Intrepid - In part of the Underground Pass. Personalities * Koftik * Iban * Kamen * Niloof * Klank * Kardia Quests * Underground Pass (quest) * Regicide Monsters * Blessed giant rat, Level 24 * Blessed spider, Level 60 * Disciple of Iban, Level 64 * Doomion, Level 112 * Giant Bat, Level 64 * Goblin, Level 8 and 16 * Holthion, Level 112 * Kalrag, Level 116 * Ogre, Level 96 * Othainian, Level 112 * Rat, Level 2 * Sir Carl, Level 116 * Sir Harry, Level 116 * Sir Jerro, Level 116 * Soulless, Level 66 * Skeleton, Level 22 and 46 * Zombie, Level 18 and 42 * Wizard, Level 26 (After starting Regicide, inside Iban's temple room) es:The Underground Pass nl:Underground Pass (dungeon) Category:Dungeons Category:Kandarin